cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saytoechin
|Reported=1993 |Researchers=Sebastian Wang }} The saytoechin (Unknown, possibly Northern Tutchone:the Northern Tutchone word for "beaver" is "tsé" "beaver eater") is a cryptid reported from the Yukon in Canada, described as a large, dangerous animal which has been likened to a giant ground sloth. Description The saytoechin is said to be a very large animal, larger than the biggest grizzly bears, which feeds on beavers by flipping open their lodges. Other physical details are unreported, though it was identified with an image of a giant ground sloth, which it must resemble in some way. Sightings circa late 1980's A woman named Dawn Charlie was interviewed for the newsletter of the British Columbia Scientific Cryptozoology Club, and described two encounters with the saytoechin. The first occured the most recently: A description of a similar mythical animal was found in a book written by Dawn Charlie, Lutthi Män & Tachän Män Hudé Hudän: Frenchman and Tatchun Lakes: Long Ago People:The Saytoechin - a compilation of available information about an obscure cryptid. : Cryptozoology [Reddit] This story describes a "big animal," which is never physically described, killing and eating two boys, and in turn being trapped inside an ice house, clubbed, and speared to death "in the soft place behind his front legs".Charlie, Dawn (1993) Lutthi Män & Tachän Män Hudé Hudän: Frenchman and Tatchun Lakes: Long Ago People circa early 1990's According to The Pine Barrens Institute, the incident in which a white man shot a saytoechin in small lake occured in the early 1990's in Carmacks, Yukon (which is near Frenchman Lake). An unnamed man allegedly: Theories Canadian cryptozoologist Sebastian Wang discussed the possibilities for the saytoechin's identity in the BSCSS newsletter for autumn 2006. Native Americans in the area selected an image of a ground sloth as the saytoechin, and Adam Benedict notes that the long tail described in the shooting account is not a characteristic of bears, or indeed of any large mammals in the area. Ground sloths, however, did have long tails. However, there is little other evidence linking the two animals.LeBlond, Paul "Yukon Cryptids", British Columbia Scientific Club Newsletter 14 (April 1993) Karl Shuker pointed out that ground sloths are usually believed to have been herbivorous, and that [[Carnivorous ground sloth theory|the theory by Richard Fariña and Ernesto Blanco that Megatherium hunted glyptodonts]], using its claws to dispatch them, was not well-received by the palaeontological community.Shuker, Karl ShukerNature: THE YUKON BEAVER EATER, AND GROUND SLOTHS IN NEW ZEALAND? karlshuker.blogspot.com 2 June 2019 To resolve the diet issue, Ben S. Roesch suggests that, if the saytoechin is a giant ground sloth, it may tear apart beaver lodges to eat the branches, bark, and other vegetation of which the lodge is composed, not to eat the beavers themselves. Roesch notes that anyone catching a glimpse of such a scene would immediately assume the animal was trying to attack the beavers.Roesch, Ben S. "Ground Sloth Survival in North America", Animals & Men 11 (1996) Other suggestions included an oversized grizzly bear, Bigfoot, a surviving short-faced bear (Arctodus simus), or a surviving giant beaver (Castoroides ohioensis). Shuker expressed doubt over the possibility of a giant beaver preying on smaller beavers. "Beaver eater" is also an old term once used by some American Indians to refer to the wolverine (Gulo gulo). Further cryptozoological reading Do you think the exists? If so, what do you think the is? Myth, folklore, hoax, or otherwise made-up Mistaken identity Giant sloth Outsized grizzly bear Short-faced bear Hairy hominid Giant beaver *Shuker, Karl P. N. (2016) Still In Search Of Prehistoric Survivors: The Creatures That Time Forgot?, Coachwhip Publications, ISBN 978-1616463908 Notes and references Category:Cryptids Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Theory: Mistaken identity bear Category:Theory: Lazarus taxon - Ground sloth Category:Theory: Living fossil - Giant beaver Category:Theory: Living fossil - Short-faced bear